Salt Water Sting
by Imperial Mint
Summary: Written for Share the Love Month. "It's a paradise, really, a lawless zone where anyone can do what they want." In which what Ace, Marco and Shanks all want the same thing, and they find it together on Peacemaker's Isle. Ace/Marco/Shanks.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing:** Ace/Marco/Shanks  
 **Notes:** I've always wanted to write a threesome fic for these three... I just didn't expect it to become such a monster! There will be four chapters in total, but I haven't been able to get to the last two yet. They will be written soon though I promise!

This is also for Day 28 of Share the Love Month! I'm replacing the original day 28, which is why I'm being the rules slightly with this not being completed just yet (thank you aerle and myladyday!). So yes thank you to the two lovely mods of the event and a massive thank you to lunarshores who has held my hand through this, stopped me whining too much, betaing and generally been an absolute star!

 **.  
**

Being on the Moby Dick was everything for Ace. Even when he'd captained his own ship, he hadn't felt the harmony that leaked through every crevice of his new home, and as the days turned to weeks, then weeks to months, Ace knew he would never be able to forsake the Moby Dick. It was his home, his family, and he took to his new role like a duck to water, learning new skills and tasks with ease.

This, though, was new. They were stopping off at a large island, one of the largest on the entire Grand Line in fact, and apparently it was a favoured pirate haven. It was called the Peacemaker's Isle, or at least that was the name everyone mentioned. Its pirate name, probably, and it seemed a good name to Ace.

"Not even the marines touch it," Thatch said after the announcement came. He wrapped an arm around Ace's shoulders and nodded his head slowly, wide smile on his face. "It's a paradise, really, a lawless zone where anyone can do what they want."

"So it's a pirate island?" Ace asked, slipping out from under Thatch's arm to grab another plate of food.

"Sort of," Thatch said, joining Ace as he moved to a table. "I think the government people do visit, just they're not on duty. You can do what you want. Well, as long as it's consensual!" Thatch gave a booming laugh, and Ace looked at him with wide eyes.

"Like sexual?" he hissed, as if it was a forbidden word. Ace wasn't prudish, but he'd worked hard to keep his sexual preferences hidden from the rest of the crew. He'd never heard anyone discuss homosexuality on the ship before, and while he knew they'd love him no matter what, he wasn't up for challenging that so soon after settling.

Thatch looked at him, smiled and then nodded.

"Very sexual," he said sagely, hands reaching out into the air before him, groping it as if someone with rather large breasts stood there. "There's these women who can do amazing things with their tongue, and some who even have devil fruits and know how to use them, if you get what I mean."

Ace just stared, and Thatch hastened to continue.

"It's not like you think – they do it because they want to. Oyaji offered to help anyone who wants out, all they have to do it ask. They just laughed at us, asked why they'd give up the best job of their lives and, well. It's an island wide offer that still stands to this day." Thatch looked at him curiously, and Ace looked away, wondering if his actual concerns had been too open on his face.

"They cater to all tastes you know, like within reason. All consensual, that's the rule, so you know." He nudged Ace under the table. "If you're not so much into the ladies then that's cool, just don't ask me where the best place to go is because I have no idea."

Ace smiled into his food, heart hammering in his chest.

"Good," Ace said, and Thatch pulled a face, pretending to be hurt. "No offence, but you're definitely not my type."

Thatch laughed before detailing some other places Ace needed to see when they hit Peacemaker Isle, and soon it was time for Ace's division to take their daily training session. While the work out was pleasant, it didn't take Ace's mind off of his anticipation for the following day.

It had been a long while since he'd had sex, and while Ace wasn't too bothered of its absence, it would be nice to have a good long fuck, no strings attached or anything. And if this island was as good as Thatch was harping on about…

"See you later boss!" the last of his division called, and Ace waved an arm, returning to his punching bag. He'd barely broken a sweat today and was determined to continue on for another hour or so, tire himself out and then wake up completely energised.

"Don't mind if I join?" someone asked, and Ace turned to grin at Marco as he headed for the treadmills, shirt already off and shorts on. Ace would never admit to it, but he'd definitely ogled Marco once or twice (to be honest, he doubted there wasn't one person on this ship that hadn't - though if there were any exceptions then a few of the older crewmembers such a Whitebeard probably hadn't ogled Marco), and he was a glorious sight for all to see.

They worked out in comfortable silence, and seemed to synchronise towards the end, heading to the bathhouse together.

"Thatch is trying to organise a gathering in one of our favoured bars tomorrow," Marco said, splitting from Ace to grab them towels and a wash kit. The bathhouse staff kept everything in an impeccable organisation state, so even when there wasn't a member of staff on site, anyone could literally walk in and wash.

"Trying?" Ace commented. Trying wasn't in Thatch's vocabulary, usually. He either did or didn't, there was no try. If he wanted a gathering, he'd get one.

"Everyone has other things on their minds," Marco said with an amused smirk, passing Ace a towel and wash basket. "Most people want to go find their favourite whore or settle down into other pursuits."

Ace slipped his shorts off when they entered the changing room, setting his clothes in the washing pile. He'd just walk back to his room in the towel, he'd done it enough times before, no matter how much he was chided for it. Marco looked to be doing the same, so if worse came to worse he could pretend Marco was the bad influence. It wouldn't exactly work, but then at least he wouldn't be alone in being told off for the slip of manners.

"Other pursuits as in weird sex clubs or something?" Ace asked, sitting down at his shower booth. Marco came to sit next to him, ruffling his hair as he passed. Ace threw a mock glare over at him, flicking a soap bubble in Marco's direction.

"Maybe some of them," he commented, turning the water on and letting it wash away the sweat and grime he'd accumulated over the day. Ace looked away slowly, taking in the sight of wet skin and sighed. If he could find his way around the island tomorrow then it might not be a bad idea to go and find someone to have sex with.

"I meant casinos and the races though," Marco clarified. "There's car racing and a lot of people like to either compete or place bets. I think there's also part of the island that caters to more, well, normal pleasures. I think there's a spa, shopping mall, even a pet centre."

Ace looked at Marco quickly in confusion. A spa and shopping mall he could understand, but animals?

Marco shrugged. "You'd be surprised how many people just want to go and play with some dogs for an hour or two. I always go there, it's a lot of fun."

Maybe he'd have to pay it a visit then, if it had the famous Marco the Phoenix's approval. He said as much and was rewarded by Marco standing, tipping his clean bucket of water over Ace's head and grinning.

"I hate you," Ace mumbled, scraping wet hair away from his face and looking at Marco. He was about level with Marco's cock and he couldn't help but look at it, notice the thickness and the way his balls hung down heavily. He didn't have the largest cock Ace had ever seen, but it was a nice size, enough that would fit in his mouth, perhaps just brush the back of his throat, and Ace had to hastily look away as he felt his own dick twitch against his thigh.

"No you don't," Marco said warmly, voice low. He stood there for a moment more before he turned and headed for the baths themselves, towel around his shoulders and bath kit abandoned.

Ace closed his eyes and took a shaky breath in. He really needed to have sex on this island, he thought, or else he'd end up staring way too much and make someone uncomfortable. Marco was probably straight, had probably noticed Ace staring and was just trying to be polite about it all to avoid all round embarrassment. He was a nice guy, Ace thought, and pushed away any images of Marco above him, Ace swallowing down his come.

"It's never going to happen," he muttered, and that was fine. Ace wasn't exactly crushing on Marco or anything like that, and he valued their friendship too much to even think of messing it up, but when faced with a rather nice body and cock, thoughts just happened.

Ignoring his half-hard cock, Ace walked over to the baths, slipping into the water and groaning as his muscles instantly relaxed. He made his way over to Marco, who was sitting by the little water feature they had installed in the far corner, windows looking out to the sea.

"So is this gathering happening or do you think Thatch will just ditch anyway to go see whatever lady he likes?" Ace said, and Marco looked at him, grin wide.

"You learn quickly don't you," he said, turning so his arms could rest on the back of the bath. Marco stretched his legs out and Ace copied his position, sitting on the seats that lined the entire bath.

"He'll probably flake on us," Marco said eventually. "But if you still wanted to have a drink to ease yourself in, I'd be happy to chaperone." Marco shot him a smile full of bravado, and Ace wondered if what he saw underneath was just his imagination or if Marco was really hoping for something else between them.

Deciding it was probably just his imagination, Ace sunk a little lower in the water.

"That'll be nice," he said, stretching out his legs. He brushed Marco's foot and Marco jerked slightly, shooting Ace a look.

"Even though I can't swim, things touching my feet in the water will always freak me out," he said, and Ace laughed. "It's a legitimate fear, you've seen what odd things live in the ocean."

He sounded so petulant that Ace couldn't help but laugh, water splashing as he brought his hands up to the surface, sending little splashing against Marco's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbled, settling down again and closing his eyes. Ace loved the bathhouse. He remembered swimming and while he wouldn't trade his power for anything, he did miss it every now and then.

They soaked for a little while longer, idly discussing the popular items of gossip aboard the ship, slipping out with pink skin and contented sighs. They both wrapped themselves up in towels and began the quick walk back to their rooms, hoping they wouldn't be seen by anyone.

"Good night," Marco said as they reached their rooms. Each commander had a room on the starboard side of the housing quarters and it was typically two divisions per corridor. The rooms weren't particularly big, but they allowed for safe storage of paperwork – among other things. He shared a corridor with Marco, their rooms opposite each other.

"Night," Ace said, slipping into his room and falling on the bed. With a groan, he pulled the towel from under himself and dumped it on the floor. He'd sort it out tomorrow. For now, Ace had to set himself straight over the fact that drinks tomorrow were just drinks – nothing more.

Still, he couldn't help but hope. Just a tiny bit.

 **.**

 **Day One**

 **.**

Peacemaker's Isle looked calm and organised from the harbour. A stern man greeted them as they made port, handing Ace a form for him to sign as he greeted the man.

"Welcome back," the man declared, looking behind Ace to nod at the other commanders and Whitebeard himself. "Here is your declaration of port, if you have any issues then you can come directly to me."

Ace nodded and passed the paper to Vista. He'd been told what to expect, and this was apparently standard procedure. Their boat had docked legally (all fees waived for the Whitebeard pirates due to their standing offer of taking any willing person away with them) and they were free to take pleasure however.

The crew began filing off of the ship slowly, excited discussions passing by Ace's ears. He raised an eyebrow as a group of women passed him, and one paused.

"You don't think it's just the men who get to have their fun," she quipped, and Ace ducked his head.

"It's not that," he started, and she rolled her eyes.

"Feel free to join us later if you like," she said, and the other women laughed, calling out a name of an establishment where Ace could find them. His cheeks coloured and he shook his head hastily.

That wasn't what he'd meant at all, he'd simply wondered how on earth they could be so sure they wouldn't come back pregnant. Or something. Ace didn't really know much about women if he was honest, Dadan being the only woman he'd really spent any time around and, well. She hadn't exactly explained anything to Ace about babies and not getting pregnant, and by the time Ace was old enough to potentially father children, he was firmly comfortable in the fact he liked cock and not at all inclined to try out anything else.

He should probably read a book. Ignorance wasn't good, especially now as the women on the crew either thought he was a sexist pig or up for group sex with them. Ace sighed, startling slightly as someone threw an arm around him.

"Shame you're not into that," Thatch commented, and he sounded genuinely distraught, eyes following the group of girls. "Though I'm not sure I'd have sex with a crewmate. Still, to have lots of lovely ladies…" he trailed off with a wistful sigh. Ace pushed him off with a wrinkled nose.

"If they heard you," he warned, and Thatch nodded solemnly.

"I mean no disrespect," he said gently, lips turning into a grin a beat later. "And if you don't mind, I have an appointment with a wonderful lady."

Whistling to himself, Thatch passed Ace and walked towards the large, sprawling town, running over to a few of their other crewmates, gesticulating widely about something or other with his hands.

As he'd agreed, Ace was the last off the ship. Or rather, he was joint-last. Whitebeard came up to him and looked down, smiling fondly.

"Go and have fun," he said, and Ace smiled in return. "I'm going to go find the best bar and enjoy a bit of peace while you lot run about doing whatever."

Ace looked away. It wasn't exactly awkward talking to Whitebeard about matter such as sex, but he didn't particularly want to divulge what he wanted to do.

"Just have fun. There are no string attached here. It's somewhere we all return to in order to ground ourselves with our base pleasures, regardless of what they are." Whitebeard paused and they began walking away from the ship.

"I'd recommend the pet rooms," Whitebeard said softly, and Ace grinned wide. "Around this time of year they should have some puppies as well, you'll want to get in early before they get too tired to play."

Whitebeard left then, turning to greet some of the older members of the crew, and Ace heard them making plans to head to the largest casino. He smiled, looking around to try and locate the road name Marco had given him, stating that they'd meet at a reputable bar later on. Ace wanted to look around a bit on his own first – and he guessed Marco did too – and that was exactly what he did.

In his mind, Peacemaker's Isle had been quite shady and dirty, naked women and men lining the streets calling out for sex. In reality, it was like any other town. The streets were clean, houses lining roads and shops – the kind of shops you'd find in any town anywhere – open and welcoming. When he did see the brothels, they were bright and like any other shop. One had a few women outside, and they waved to Ace kindly, none of them trying to persuade him into buying them or anything of the sort.

"You look a bit lost!" one called, and Ace shrugged.

"I'm just exploring a bit before I meet a friend," he replied, and a round faced woman nodded slowly.

"If you're hungry, there's a bakery just down the road to your left – they have the best pastries, you'll not find anything better on the entire island!" she waved as he followed her directions, and had to agree that the pastries were divine.

The sun began to dip when Ace finally found the bar – The Anchor – and he pushed the door open, pleasant conversation washing over him as he stepped inside. It was a fairly large establishment, but a popular one judging by how many people were crammed inside. Ace noticed a few familiar faces, and frowned at other familiar ones that he knew weren't from the Moby Dick. Where had he seen them before?

His answer lay in a booth by the side of the room. It was empty save for two men, and Ace gave them nothing more than a quick glance at first. They were close, as if they were two seconds away from bolting for the door and finding somewhere more private. He looked away, scanning the room for Marco, but his eyes drifted back, and he found himself watching in interest as the man closest to him leaned in, whispering something into his partner's ear. The man was looking down, but at the words he laughed, throwing his head back and showing his features to Ace.

It was Marco. Ace felt something cold wash over him and he stayed frozen in place, eyes wide as Marco's eyes slid to his partner's, taking his drink and sipping it slowly as his partner continued to talk, lips grazing Marco's cheek.

Ace took a deep breath and headed to the bar, ordering a drink and a handful of shots, downing them quickly before paying up. The barkeep grinned, shaking his head.

"Drinks on your friends," he said, and Ace frowned. "Those two in the booth over there – they're setting you up for the night."

The barkeep waved and Ace turned, eyes wide as he saw Marco standing, wide smile on his face as he met Ace's eyes. Slowly, and ignoring the twinge in his stomach, Ace looked to the man who was with him and he had to fight to keep his jaw from dropping. It was Shanks who waved this time, gesturing for Ace to join them, and Ace found himself grabbing his drink and obeying, a little puzzled by the entire situation.

"It's good to see you!" Shanks said merrily as Ace shifted into the booth. Marco and Shanks had parted, and now Ace was next to Marco, Shanks opposite. At least Shanks' presence explained the familiar-yet-not faces – they had to be members of his crew.

"Yeah," Ace replied, wondering how his evening took this turn. Here he was with two of the most powerful men on the Grand Line, and apparently they were more than comfortable with each other. He was just ruining their plans, most likely, and Ace made to down his drink, thinking that leaving would just be best for them all.

"We were just talking about you," Shanks said merrily, and Ace's hand stilled around his drink. He looked at Shanks, and there was something thick in the air, like smoke and heat, something dangerous and something that Ace wanted, ridiculous as it was.

"Me?" he said and shifted forward slightly in his seat. Beside him, Marco spread his legs, his thigh against Ace's, skin warm through the fabric of their clothes. Ace took a small sip of his drink, looking down at the table for a moment.

"You," Shanks confirmed, eyes narrowing before he smiled widely, gaze flickering to Marco. "It's been awhile since we saw each other, and I always make a point to follow your escapades in the paper."

Shanks took a sip of his drink, sighing and scooting back in the booth. He rested his arm against the back, and Ace thought he looked rather regal, as if he'd been born to sit in drinking establishments and lord his attractiveness over them all.

Ace licked his lips and took a quick gulp of his drink. The ale was a little watered down and he swallowed it with a slight grimace. It wasn't the worst he'd ever had by far, but it wasn't the sort of drink to match the mood. Perhaps he'd be able to escape and head back to the Moby Dick under pretences of buying another drink, Ace thought. Despite how they'd welcomed him, Ace knew when he was a third wheel, and it was obvious Shanks and Marco hadn't simply been catching up on gossip.

"Ah," Ace said simply, looking briefly at Shanks. There was a heat in his eyes that was almost unsettling, his complete focus just on Ace. A tingle shot through him, and Ace straightened up a little, smiling with far more confidence than he felt. He wasn't used to heated looks, or the press of warm skin Marco was offering quietly next to him, and he thought he might drag this out for as long as he could. It was good to feel wanted, after all.

"I never expected you to join Whitebeard," Shanks said, and he leant forward, picking his drink up and leaning his elbow on the table, taking a calculated sip as he continued to stare at Ace from across the table. His eyes were a bright blue, pupils wide and dark, and Ace met his gaze, wondering how many others has stared into these eyes and seen this desire before.

Perhaps he really wasn't interrupting, Ace thought. Perhaps there was something more here, something Ace could participate in, rather than walking away.

He started as a warm arm wrapped around his shoulders. While the placement was casual and Marco seemed relaxed, Ace could feel the tension running down his arm, eyes steely as he focused on Shanks. The atmosphere around their table seemed to fizzle for a moment, and then Shanks moved back, shaking his head slightly.

"I'm not going to try and recruit him," Shanks said softly, sipping his drink and setting it down with a tap. "Anyone can tell he's too much yours for me to hope to get anywhere."

The grin Shanks threw him was a cheeky one, and Ace felt Marco relax. He shifted, pressing closer to Marco, trying to communicate that, even if Shanks had offered, he'd never leave Whitebeard. Marco glanced at him, nodded in understanding, and sighed. He kept his arm around Ace.

"I know that look," Marco replied simply, and Shanks let out a huff of laughter, eyes darting between them.

"You do," Shanks conceded, and he pressed his lips together, looking around them for a moment. "Very well in fact."

Silence fell over them, something building up between them. Ace swallowed thickly and downed the last of his drink, standing up a little awkwardly and nodding to the bar.

"Here," Marco said, handing Ace a few coins. His hand lingered against Ace's as he placed them into his palm, and Ace tried not to think about his hands brushing other places, lingering against heated skin. "Don't leave us for too long."

Despite his original plan of making a break for it, Ace suddenly realised that he didn't want to be anywhere else, even with the strangely charged atmosphere at their table. As he moved away, he saw Shanks and Marco slide next to each other again, and he knew that if he stayed, something was going to happen. Ace had no idea what, or how or when or anything, but he would never be able to walk away from this now. There was something going on between Marco and Shanks, and it seemed as if they wanted Ace to join them.

A flash of himself pressed between two very handsome, sweaty men passed through Ace's mind, and he bit the inside of his cheek. He didn't dare think that things would go that far, but oh how he hoped. He would bet every coin he had that many people across the Grand Line had had the exact same fantasy Ace was sitting in on now, and while he'd never contemplated a threesome with anyone before, Ace knew that he wouldn't turn it down if it was offered.

If. He had to remember that word. Just because he felt he was reading the situation correctly didn't mean he actually was. For all he knew, Shanks and Marco would go off on their own tonight, wave Ace goodbye and tell him they had fun catching up. He sighed at the thought, shooting a look back at their table as he stood at the bar waiting for service.

Marco's arm was around Shanks, and while Ace couldn't see where Shanks' hand was, he thought it might be somewhere on Marco's thigh. Their heads were dipped towards each other, bare centimetres apart, and Ace felt his cock twitch as Marco rolled his head to the side briefly, exposing his neck as Shanks grinned, teeth white and gleaming.

He wondered what it would be like to watch Shanks graze Marco's skin, gently at first and then hard enough to leave light marks. Ace shifted as he imagined Shanks biting a little harder, teeth catching between his teeth. Marco would gasp, tilt his head back and close his eyes, a smile spreading across his lips as Shanks released the skin and licked, soothing the red mark.

"Hello?" a voice said, snapping Ace out of his thoughts. He hastily ordered three drinks and pressed his stomach against the bar, trying to get himself together. A few more thoughts like the one he'd just had, and Ace wouldn't be able to keep his cock from filling.

He passed over the money and moved back to the table carefully. He nodded to a few familiar faces, but no one interrupted him and for that Ace was grateful.

Shanks slid out of the booth as Ace approached the table. He gestured to the toilets, winked, and Ace slid into the space he'd left, sliding Marco a drink. It was a dark rum, a favourite of Marco's, and he nodded appreciatively, tongue sliding over his bottom lip as he lowered his glass.

"Shanks can be a little full on," Marco said suddenly, his arm settling around Ace's shoulders as he moved closer. He didn't look at Ace, eyes on his swirling his drink instead, and Ace had to force himself to breathe rather than hold his breath in anticipation.

"If you're uncomfortable," Marco continued, and this time he did look at Ace. While there was heat as strong as Shanks' there, worry was also clear, and Ace realised this wasn't just a one-time dalliance. If this happened, it would mean something to Marco, and probably to Shanks too. This wasn't just about sex just because they could have sex.

"It's fine," Ace said quickly, and Marco seemed to search him for a moment, smiling softly.

"Okay," Marco said, and his arm squeezed Ace for a moment. He seemed to consider something and, slowly, he leant forward, placing a kiss upon Ace's forehead. "Just let me know if it's ever too much," he added as he pulled back, smile widening into a grin as he took another sip of his drink.

While it had been a gentle kiss, fire burned through Ace, pouring down from his forehead and churning into something molten and wanting in his lower belly. His mouth suddenly dry, Ace nodded, eyes sliding to the side as he saw Shanks returning.

Instead of sitting next to Marco as Ace had expected, Shanks slid in next to him, pressing just as close as Marco was. They were all seated against the back of the booth, giving them a perfect view of the rest of the pub, and Shanks began pointing out people.

"That lot over there," he said, gesturing with his drink, "were against coming to the Isle before they knew what it was all about." He turned to Marco and Ace. "Said that they didn't particularly fancy the prostitutes, if you catch my drift."

On his other side, Marco snorted.

"Gay or eccentric tastes?" he commented, and Shanks raised an eyebrow.

"Eccentric I think," he said, and it was Ace's turn to snort. "They were worried their… inclinations would be a little too niche to find a willing participant. Most of them shack up together on the ship, but that's only on a rare occasion. Not all relationships on board survive adding sex into the mix."

Shanks set his empty glass down and dropped his hand to Ace's thigh, just above the knee. Ace felt his skin tingle as Shanks gently pressed his fingers into Ace's skin, slowly travelling up to his mid-thigh and then back down. It was startlingly intimate, and Ace could feel himself growing hard under the touch.

"Benn explained about all the pleasures - as long as it's consensual - and they've all been booking rooms and investigating. We're here for four days, they have plenty of time." Shanks shifted, turning his body towards them, looking both of them in the eye as if he was imparting a different message. His fingers still stroked Ace's skin gently, though they trailed a little higher each time Shanks moved towards Ace's hip.

"We conveniently overlap," Marco said, and he shifted, bending his arm at the elbow and curling his fingers against the side of Ace's head. He brushed past hair and smoothed against Ace's scalp, running his fingers in circles almost lazily.

"We do," Shanks said, and he looked at them with half-lidded eyes, spreading his palm against Ace's thigh, fingertips precariously close to where Ace's cock strained against the fabric of his shorts. He was sure Shanks could feel the heat radiating from him, but he didn't dare shift in fear of losing both of their touches.

A bell rang through the pub suddenly, and Ace looked to the bar.

"Last orders!" the barkeep called, and Ace blinked, not realising it had grown so late.

"They close up early tonight," Marco said, closer than he had been before, words curling against the shell of Ace's ear and sending shivers down his spine. He could feel the pulse in his cock and the heat of his cheeks. He had no idea how he looked to anyone who might have glanced at them, but Ace hoped no one had.

"They weren't expecting us," Shanks commented in agreement, slipping his hand from Ace's thigh and standing. "The entire island will be stocking up properly for tomorrow, it's a rare occasion they have both my crew and yours visiting at the same time."

"We're a little overwhelming," Marco said, and he stood too, downing the last of his rum. "Tomorrow they'll likely not bother closing at all. We always bring in good money."

Ace stood, following Marco as he slid from the booth.

"Who says we're drinking tomorrow night," Shanks suddenly said, and he returned to Ace's side, a solid and warm figure pressing against him, the meaning clear. Ace fought to keep his breathing steady, but he couldn't help the hitch when Marco hummed in agreement.

"Not staying the night?" he asked, and Ace felt desire pulse through him at the depth in Marco's voice. He was just as close as Shanks, closer if it was possible, and Ace wanted nothing more than to lose himself with these two.

"Since I had no idea you would be here, I offered to sort out what we're to trade." Shanks sounded genuinely regretful, and Ace's shoulders dipped a little. Marco's arm returned around him a beat later, Shanks taking a half-step away from them as they left the pub.

"Besides, someone needs to procure the goods," he said with a wink, walking with them a little down the road and then pausing, facing them both. Marco's arm was steady around Ace, which was a good thing, for Shanks stepped in close, eyes lit in delight.

"Look at you two," he murmured, and his tongue darted from his mouth, Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. Ace had never seen such a hungry, desiring look before, and every nerve in his body felt as if it was on fire, lust and want coursing through him in ways Ace had never even known existed.

Shanks moved closer, pressing his lips to Marco first. They kissed slowly, familiarity shining through as Marco tilted his head and Shanks inhaled sharply. Marco's arm was steady around Ace, but he let his fingers tighten against Ace's shoulder, almost possessively.

They parted slowly, their eyes still closed, soft smiles mirrored on their faces, and Ace looked away. The emotion there was palpable, and Ace suddenly felt as if he was intruding once more. Shanks stepped to the side, until he was before Ace, and there was a gentle touch of fingers to his jaw as his warning before Shanks was leaning down slightly, kissing him.

Ace had kissed people before. He'd kissed all manner of people, a decent amount of men even, but they were nothing compared to this kiss. Even kisses he'd shared in bed had never been this charged, fuck even kisses when he'd been thrusting into someone had never been this good.

Shanks kissed as if he had conquered and taken his spoils. He began chaste, just a simple brush of lips before he pulled back, and then he was cresting against Ace again, pressing harder. His breath passed across Ace's upper lip as Shanks gently curled his tongue against Ace's, pulling back a moment later and dragging his teeth against Ace's lip. Ace felt electrified, and he was sure the only reason he hadn't thrown himself against Shanks by now was due to Marco's arm around him, his weight supporting Ace when Shanks pulled back, licking his lips as if to savour the taste.

"I shall see you two tomorrow then," he said simply, walking backwards and throwing a hand up to wave, the easy grin on his face a contrast to the narrowed, desire-filled look he shot them. He eventually turned his back on them, but Ace waited with Marco, watching until he'd disappeared down another road that led to the harbour.

If he'd been expecting to part ways with Marco, Ace's thoughts were scuppered as Marco turned them around, arm still firmly in place.

"We can share tonight," Marco said softly, and Ace found himself surprised that he felt the same intensity as he had when Shanks had been with them. For some reason, he'd assumed whatever they had would crumble when Shanks left, but it seemed the complete opposite. He leant into Marco's hold, bringing a hand up to catch the one near his shoulder, and the action seemed to startle Marco a little.

"Ace," he said, looking at him with wide eyes, a hundred questions milling there. Ace simply smiled in return.

"I want to see where this takes us," he said. Despite the excitement and want shooting through him, it would not be smart to do anything without Shanks. It wasn't that Ace didn't want to (oh, he'd wanted to for a long time if he was honest), but they had set themselves up as a trio, and Ace didn't want to break that. Not yet anyway.

"Good," Marco commented, and pulled Ace away from the main streets, ducking into a pale building with soft lighting outside. They entered quietly, nodding to the young boy manning the desk. He grinned, showing off his gap teeth, and Ace wondered how young they started working here.

"This is us," Marco said as they reached the third floor, near the staircase.

The door opened up to a spacious room, a large bed in the centre with a sofa to the side. It was pristine, soft carpet lining the floor and what looked to be a fully stocked fridge and bar. It must have cost an arm and a leg, Ace thought, and he turned to Marco slowly, from where he'd walked over to the bed and was emptying his pockets on the little table.

"This is amazing," Ace said, peering into the bathroom. There was a large bath, a decent sized shower, and even the toilet looked inviting.

"I had a feeling it would be needed," Marco said as Ace returned to the bedroom. He frowned, glancing at Ace. "I mean…" he sighed, sitting down on the bed.

"It's okay," Ace said, holding his hands up. Despite the bitter sensation creeping into his stomach, it really wasn't' his business if Marco had wanted to pick people up and bring them back, not at all.

"I don't know how to say this without sounding like a dick," Marco muttered, settling his hands behind him and looking up at Ace. "I didn't know Shanks would be here, but I'd hoped that, well. That you might be interested."

Ace blinked, moving slowly until he stood before Marco. He looked down curiously, watching Marco's usually open face draw closed, prepared for rejection.

"I am," Ace said, and he carefully slid down into Marco's lap, resting his arms over his shoulders and looking down into his eyes. "And I will be after this," he said quietly, searching Marco's eyes for permission, pressing his lips to Marco's when Marco's eyes flickered.

It wasn't heated like the kiss with Shanks had been, and Ace kept it short, a gentle promise that this wouldn't change them. He wanted Marco and Shanks together, more than anything else he'd ever wanted, but he also wanted to keep Marco after this. He'd tried to ignore his attraction before, but he couldn't let it go now that he knew it was reciprocated.

And perhaps, Ace thought as he pulled back, shucking his clothes off and moving to the other side of the bed, they could try and synchronise certain visits to certain places in order to indulge themselves how they would over the next three days.

"We're not doing anything tonight," Marco said quietly, turning the light off and sliding under the covers with Ace. "It wouldn't be right," he added, and Ace understood.

If it was just Marco and Ace, they'd need to tread carefully, take things slowly and appropriately, for they were still brothers by name and lived in close quarters of each other. Not that Ace thought it would change them, but he wanted to do it right and be careful. Marco was the kind he wanted to keep, Ace thought, but it was too soon to think thoughts like that just yet – which was why they needed Shanks.

And besides, holding out in order to fuck two gorgeous men was hardly something Ace would turn down, even if his cock was ridiculously hard and he could feel Marco's in a similar state, pressed against his back.

Desire wrapped around Ace like a warm cocoon and he shifted a little in the bed, pressing back against Marco until he took the hint and threw an arm over Ace, fingers just brushing his cock. He smiled as he buried his head in his pillows, trapping Marco's cock between them and closing his eyes.

"See you tomorrow," Ace said, and Marco grunted, hips canting ever so slightly, no doubt trying to find the best position that would stop him coming in the middle of the night. Ace found he didn't particularly mind, and he smiled to himself, settling into a light doze far sooner than Marco was able too.

Exhaustion crept upon them both, and despite the excitement and anticipation of what was to come, it was long before Ace was fully asleep.

 **.**

 **Feedback is always appreciated thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing:** Ace/Marco/Shanks  
 **Notes:** The last two chapters will be added as soon as I can! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.

 **.**

 **Day Two**

 **.**

Ace woke slowly, pushing through layers of haziness until he was fully awake. He was warm, a heavy arm settled against his hip, and memories of the night before rose in Ace's mind. Marco was sharing the bed with him, he knew that, and Ace closed his eyes again, settling into a light doze. He could ignore his bladder and hard cock for a while, he just wanted to savour the moment for a little longer.

Perhaps because he'd sense Ace waking or perhaps not, Marco shifted. Ace felt him stretch out, mourning the loss of his muscular arm as he rolled over, sitting up slowly and giving a loud yawn. He padded over to the bathroom, but paused, and Ace took that as a hint to roll onto his back.

"Hi," he said simply, yawning. Marco smiled back at him, hand cupping his cock. In any other situation the gesture would have been almost obscene, but it wasn't. Ace raised an eyebrow, and Marco rolled his eyes.

"I think we'll meet with Shanks in a few hours," Marco said as he turned around. Ace took a moment to admire his muscular back, the dips of his muscles and play of skin as he rolled his shoulders. He probably knew exactly what that movement did to Ace, the bastard, and Ace set his head on his pillow, letting his hand gently stroke his cock for a moment.

"I was thinking of taking you to see the animals first," Marco called from the bathroom, the sound of the shower turning on following his words. "Then we can see about lunch and finding Shanks."

Ace grunted, closing his eyes and letting a roll of pleasure pass through him as he thumbed the tip of his cock. He wasn't going to come – his bladder was too full regardless, and he wanted to save the full pleasures for later – but that didn't mean he couldn't indulge a little. He took himself in his hand, moving his arm up and down slowly, foreskin sliding over the head of his cock smoothly. He wondered how Marco would react when he ran his hand over his cock. He wondered how Shanks would react too.

With a regretful sigh, Ace let his hand fall from his cock and sat up, rubbing his eyes. The shower cut off, Marco hopping out with a cheerful whistle.

"It's all yours," he said, leaning over the sink to brush his teeth. Ace noted that he'd brought a few, the toothbrushes sitting in their plastic casing on the sink. There were also other necessities around the room that Ace hadn't taken into account the night before, and he knew Marco must have been preparing this room while he'd been wandering around.

As he moved to the toilet first, Ace grinned as he saw Marco's eyes drop downwards. He'd definitely seen Ace's dick before, but now that there were only a few hours between now and Marco actually being able to have that dick, Ace was sure there was a different approach when eyeing it up. After all, he felt the same looking at Marco – not that he was this particular moment.

He flushed and stepped straight into the shower, closing his eyes as water rained down on him. He made his shower quick, though took care to wash and make sure he was presentable for later. He had no idea how far they'd be going tonight (they had three days after all!), and Ace was sure he could clean himself up further if he needed to.

Marco was just stepping out of the bathroom as Ace turned the shower off, but he paused and passed Ace a towel. Ace took it thankfully, shaking water from his hair as Marco moved to the other room. Not only did he have a nice dick, Ace thought, but his arse was rather amazing too.

Ace had never actually fucked a man. He'd had sex with quite a decent number, but he'd never actually put his cock inside anyone – unless it was a mouth of course. He'd dreamt of it, but never felt comfortable with anyone to do so. He'd allowed himself to be fucked once, and while it had been enjoyable, it wasn't what Ace had hoped for. He wanted the electricity, the inevitability that he was going to be ruined, and he knew, no matter how much he tried to dampen his hopes, that he would crumble between Shanks and Marco in the best way.

"Your clothes are out here!" Marco called, Ace halfway through brushing his teeth. "I'm just going to ask the people downstairs if I can send a message – I'll meet you down there?"

"Sure!" Ace called out, though it was garbled and thick with toothpaste. He heard the door slam shut and spat, rinsing out his mouth.

A shirt and pair of shorts – they were Marco's size so a little larger than Ace's usual clothes – lay on the bed, and Ace changed into them, smiling at the familiar purple shirt and baggy trousers. He did a few buttons up, unlike how Marco wore it, and smoothed out the odd wrinkle. He resisted the urge to smell the shirt, even though he knew that it was freshly laundered and wouldn't smell of Marco anyway.

Stepping out of the room and feeling a little decadent to be dressed in another man's clothes (a man he was going to become very intimate with soon), Ace headed downstairs. Marco was waiting, talking to a woman at the counter. She touched his arm gently, smile a little too warm and eyes lingering for a little too long, and Ace couldn't help the slight sting of jealousy that flared up in him. He made his way over, smiling politely, and felt a sweep of joy wash over him as Marco slid an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close. He spared only a glance for Ace and then went back to thanking the woman for her lending of the hotel's denden mushi, ignoring the slightly crestfallen look on her face.

They walked out into the weak sunlight outside, Marco leading them further away from the harbour. They talked about nothing important, musing on how their crew mates got on and last night's dreams.

"We're almost there," Marco said as they turned into a courtyard, veering to the right. They had to separate as they approached a group of people standing in the way, and Marco nodded onwards.

"Ace!" someone called suddenly, and he felt himself clapped on the back. A familiar arm lay across his shoulders, but it carried none of the heat that Marco's – or even Shanks' – arm did. It was friendly, unassuming, and Ace grinned at a slightly dishevelled Thatch, complete in yesterday's clothing and hair a little wild.

"You look like you've been having fun," Ace said dryly, and Thatch laughed, nodding.

"I have," he said, voice full of longing. "And I have three more days of it too!" he proclaimed gleefully, reaching an arm out to snag Marco closer, an arm around them both now.

It was odd, Ace thought, how one person could change the dynamic of a group. Before, Ace and Marco had been close and electrifying, desire clear even if they weren't about to act upon it there and then. Anyone looking at them would have been sure they were together. And if Shanks had been with them, Ace had no doubt the atmosphere would have been twice that, though perhaps a little more casual and relaxed.

With Thatch here now, however, Ace felt a dimmer flow over him. He wasn't complaining, and it wasn't as if he still didn't feel good, but it was different to how he felt otherwise. He still wanted Marco, but this was a completely different situation now, and he smiled, shooting Marco a faux-pained glance as Thatch began regaling them all of how great it was to be here again.

Without consultation, Thatch ended up joining them as they went to the pet centre. It was everything it had been promised to be, and Ace found himself smothered in excited puppies as soon as he could. It was a while before they left, and Ace was sure he saw Whitebeard wandering around, various animals on his shoulders as he helped the staff.

Thatch left them as they exited the pet centre, claiming he had a lunch date he really could not miss. Ace couldn't help wrinkling his nose as Thatch gave a thrust of his hips a few times, and Marco snorted in laughter.

"He has no concept of subtlety," he said, and Ace shook his head in agreement.

They wandered a little longer, hunger catching up with them soon, and with good reason. They'd skipped breakfast, and Ace dragged them to the first buffet he saw, a large establishment overlooking one of the many harbours of the island. They could see the Moby in the distance, and Ace also fancied he spied the Red Force in the opposite direction.

"Shanks said he'll meet us at the hotel later," Marco said as they began to eat. Their legs brushed under the table, comfortable and reassuring as Ace's nerves splintered with Marco's words. He paused, fork to his mouth, before he saw the slight smirk Marco was wearing and relaxed.

"Good," he murmured, anticipation spiking through him at the thought, once again, of being caught between Marco and Shanks. His fantasy was about to become a reality.

When they left the restaurant, Marco's arm was around him once again, and Ace was thankful more than anything this time. His knees trembled ever so slightly, though he thought it was a little ridiculous. He'd charged in and fought the greatest pirate of this era, after all, and he hadn't trembled then.

Still, that had been frustration and pain, things Ace knew very well. Where Shanks and Marco were concerned – that was all pleasure.

"Don't worry too much," Marco said as they turned onto the hotel's road. He squeezed Ace against him gently, reassuringly. "You don't have to do anything right away, and even if you do, you can ask to leave or stop at any point."

Ace nodded stiffly as Marco opened the hotel door, arm sliding free of Ace. There were a handful of chairs in the reception area, and Shanks sat in one, looking down at a colourful magazine with a frown. As if he sensed their arrival, he looked up and beamed.

"Did you know I should wear pale colours due to my complexion?" he said, waving the magazine. It wasn't anything Ace could ever have imagined him to say, and he felt the tension seep from him.

This was going to be something amazing, and there was no way he was going to let it slip from his grasp.

They moved to the lifts, for all appearances nothing more than friends catching up. If a hand lingered a little lower than appropriate, no one shouted out or pointed it out to them, and they were able to slip into the room without any problems.

Ace swallowed thickly as the door shut, trying not to think too hard about what he was about to do. In his head it was magnificent, amazing, and they just ran to each other, clothes tumbling on the floor and... well they'd fit together naturally or something. Reality had butterflies trying to flee his body, uncertainty almost paralysing him.

"We'll take this slowly," Shanks said, shrugging off his cloak with a rugged smile. He hung it up, turning back to them, eyes raking over each of them.

"If at any point you want to stop, then we'll stop," Shanks said seriously, looking at Ace. "Marco's used to this by now so he knows the rules already, but you can leave at any time. You can re-join at any time. If you'd prefer us to stop completely, there are a few shows I'd like to see, and I know a great place we can get food."

Shanks smiled softly, and Ace nodded, understanding. This was meant to be fun, and if, at any point, Ace wanted out – even just for a moment – he could get out.

"This is new for us too," Marco added in, and Ace was almost surprised to see that he'd lost his shirt already. Ace's fingers played with the last few buttons of his own shirt, though he'd wait for a signal before he took his own clothes off. "We've never included another person before."

It didn't sting to know that they'd done this before. In fact, Ace felt pride and happiness well up inside of him. They wanted him, both of them, and no one else had had this privilege before. No one else would, Ace thought secretly.

"We won't do anything penetrative tonight," Shanks said, and Marco nodded. A little bit of relief flooded Ace. It was something less to think about, thankfully. "But we're happy to have suggestions from you," Shanks added with a smirk, slipping out of his clothes one by one.

Following suit, Ace slowly unbuttoned his shirt, placing it in the wardrobe with the others' clothing. Soon, all three of them stood naked, Ace unsure where he should look first. He suddenly felt a little prudish, wanting to hide himself, and it was a soft noise from Marco that stopped him covering himself.

"Oh," Marco said, rolling his shoulders. Ace could see why when he looked, Shanks' hand ghosting over Marco's hip, lips gently mouthing the muscle of his shoulder. Ace was sure he could see Shanks' tongue mapping the dips and bumps of Marco's shoulder, and he felt a shudder pass through himself, arousal flowing through him like waves lapping the shore.

"Now," Shanks said. His voice was low, his mouth pressing small kisses against Marco's jaw, eyes gleaming and fixed on Ace. The heat was back, and Ace reached down to gently stroke his cock, body tingling as Shanks smiled. "We'll introduce you slowly. I want you to watch us for now, I'll tell you when you can play."

Ace nodded slowly. Shanks whispered something into Marco's ear, biting the shell of it and pulling slightly. Marco tipped his head to the side, eyes closed, and Ace wanted this burnt into his mind forever. He'd never, in all his fantasies, seen something as wonderful as what was playing out before him now, and he couldn't wait until he was allowed to play. Until then, though, Ace was content to watch. He twisted his wrist slightly, jerking the tip of his cock as Shanks nodded to the small chair the room provided.

"Make sure you can see the bed from this angle," Shanks said, pointing to the end of the bed as he let Marco go. Marco padded over to the bed and lay down, head peering upwards as he lay on his stomach. Ace watched as he stretched out, playful smile on his lips as he met Ace's gaze.

As he'd been told, Ace set the chair so he had a perfect side-on view to whatever was going to happen. Marco shifted, and Ace took him in fully. He was all muscle and tanned skin, cock thick and nipples erect. He licked his lips, and Ace swallowed. He had a feeling he was about to see exactly what that mouth could do.

Shanks was slow to approach. His hand was wrapped around his dick, slipping his fingers over the head before he rolled back the foreskin, jerking himself up and down slowly. He was larger than the two of them, Ace noted, with a decent covering of foreskin and dark hair that had been trimmed tidily, leaving curls to bury in but not so much that it was overwhelming. Ace wondered how musky Shanks smelt, and he stroked the tips of his fingers over his balls, eyes shuttering closed for a second.

When Shanks was before Marco, Ace dropped his hands to his thighs. His cock pulsed with ache and want, but he wanted to focus more on what was going to happen before him. It would be embarrassing if he came too quickly to have enjoyed the show, so to speak, and Ace shuffled back a little in the seat, watching Shanks gently run the side of his cock against Marco's cheeks, as if they were old friends reacquainting.

Ace heard the sharp inhale Shanks made when Marco took him in his hand, palm curling around the base of his cock. Shanks' hips jolted slightly, but he recovered himself, standing still when Marco shook his head, a silent chiding.

"Not just yet," Marco said with amusement, and Shanks shot a wounded look towards Ace. It quickly turned mischievous, then the look fell off of his face completely when Marco moved, stroking Shanks up and down slowly, the tip of his cock brushing Marco's cheek with each stroke.

"There's one thing you need to know about Marco," Shanks said, around a deep sigh as he arched his back, pushing his hips forward ever so slightly. Marco seemed to compensate for the movement as he stilled, pulling back until only the tips of his fingers were touching Shanks, smirk on his lips as he looked at Ace. A shot of electricity bolted through Ace, and he shuddered, imagining the feather light fingers on his own dick.

"I'm very good at what I do," Marco said, and Ace's hand returned to his cock as Marco took Shanks in his mouth, the head of Shanks' cock behind Marco's lips. His eyes closed, and Ace moved his hand down, eyes fixed on Marco as he slowly moved his head, lowing down onto more of Shanks as he moved forwards.

Shanks tilted his head back and gave a huff of breath. His hand moved, cupping Marco's jaw and then moving upwards. The gesture was tender, and Ace slowed his movements, licking his lips as he felt his body tingle, heat sparking almost painfully as the intensity of his hand slowed a little.

Marco stilled, and Ace's breath caught in his chest. Shanks moved slowly at first, hand tangled in Marco's hair to keep him still and hips thrusting into his mouth. His eyes were closed tightly, mouth curled in an easy smile, and Ace watched as Marco curled his fingers around Shanks' thigh, coaxing him to move a little deeper and a little faster.

It was unlike anything Ace had ever seen. Of course he'd seen images and videos of blowjobs before, but none of them had the intensity he could feel radiating from Shanks and Marco, none of them had the heat he could feel or the slow burn of desire inside himself, pooling in his stomach and dripping down. Ace's cock jolted, and he realised he's stopped touching himself, completely fixed on Marco's spit-shone lips and the darkened head of Shanks' cock as he thrust in and out.

Marco pulled back suddenly and tilted his head. Ace watched as his tongue curled against the side of Shanks' cock, finger slipping to take Shanks in hand as he moved down. He mouthed at Shanks' balls, the angle slightly awkward, and slowly pumped his cock in time. Ace wondered what it felt like and almost lost himself, closing his eyes and letting fantasy take him. That could come later, though, and Ace moved his other hand to fondle his balls, thumb curling over the tip of his dick, smearing precome over himself.

With a little difficulty, as he refused to let his mouth leave Shanks' cock, Marco rolled onto his back, head hanging off of the bed. He was still stroking Shanks with his hand, but he began to kiss the underside of his cock, noisy, wet kisses that spiralled through Ace and sent white sparks through his body. He gritted his teeth, teasing his foreskin around his corona and over the head of his cock slowly. Marco glanced his way, eyes dark, and he tilted his head backwards, opening his mouth wide.

There was a silent signal between them, and Ace's hand stilled. Then Shanks had his cock in his hand, gently running the top over Marco's lips. It was slow and sensual, the way the flushed tip stroked against Marco's willing mouth, his tongue dancing out to skirt the skin ever so slightly. Shanks gave a low grunt before he slipped inside of Marco, bending his knees slightly for a better angle.

Ace let his head fall back slightly against the chair. It was an awkward angle, but he felt almost boneless as heat curled through him, watching as Marco moved, chest muscles tightening as he moved up and down Shanks' cock, a guttural choking sound filling the room whenever Shanks hit the back of his throat. Ace felt warmth flow through his body, a gentle tingling spreading with every moan, and he let his eyes roam over Marco's body, over Shanks' face, and bit his lip, stifling a groan of his own.

With a moan, Shanks smoothed his hand over Marco's jaw and cupped his chin, stilling him. Marco fell back onto the bed fully, pulling back with a wet pop.

"I don't think anyone takes a cock like Marco," Shanks said conversationally, though Ace could see the sweat on his brow and the quiver in his muscles. He was close, Ace could tell, and he knew he wouldn't be far behind if he kept stroking himself. Almost hating himself for it, Ace squeezed the base of his cock, taking a steadying breath as he edged off of his orgasm.

"I wonder if it has something to do with his power," Shanks continued as Marco kissed his dick gently, almost chaste kisses if not for the heat in his eyes. Ace gritted his jaw, watching as Shanks curled over, slipping a thumb to part Marco's lips and then slipping his cock back inside his mouth.

Perhaps it did have something to do with his power – the ability to heal from anything meant remarkable things on the battlefield so why not the bedroom? – but thoughts of Marco's power flew from Ace's mind as Shanks began thrusting his hips. He was careful at first, angling down towards Marco's throat, but he began to thrust a little faster and a little deeper, hand resting on Marco's shoulder. The sight was ridiculously erotic, and Ace wished that it was him causing Marco to make those noises, as well as him who was bringing Shanks to the edge. His toes curled, leg jerking as he gently moved his hand, just slightly up but not enough to do spark than a slight tingle.

There was a sharp inhale and then a groan, and then Shanks stilled for the briefest of moments. He pulled back, saliva and come staining his cock, and Ace watched as Marco swallowed thickly, grinning and taking Shanks gently.

"It probably does have something to do with my power," he said, gently pressing his mouth against Shanks once more, cleaning the mess there and causing visible shudders to ripple over Shanks, no doubt over sensitised and brilliant all in one. "But I also enjoy this a lot." He turned slightly, eyes raking over Ace, and there was warmth and desire in those eyes, burning for Ace just as much as Shanks.

"I'm going to switch with you," Shanks said, stepping back from the bed. It took a moment for Ace to realise that he was talking to him, and he stood quickly, eyes wide and cock twitching at the thought of Marco's mouth around him. Shanks stepped up to him, pulled him close by the hips and kissed him, a lazy kiss that Ace couldn't help but get lost in. He could feel Shanks' cock against his, more limp than hard right now, and he wanted to take the time to get acquainted with it in the way Marco had.

That was for later though. For now, he had his orders, so to speak, and Marco was waiting for him, eyes locked on Ace and lips plump. Ace barely resisted running to Marco, and waited for Shanks to push him away gently, lips quirked in a smile.

Marco's hand was gentle and warm when it touched Ace's thigh, bringing him in closer. He looked strange at this angle, Ace thought, but not bad by any means. His cock brushed Marco's nose, and he shuddered, Marco looking entirely too delighted at the action. He ran his nose down the length of Ace's cock as far as he could, tilting his head slightly to run his tongue over the base. His hand was circling the top slowly, and Ace fought not to start pumping into his hand.

"If it's too much just say," Marco said softly, seriousness in his voice. He stopped moving against Ace for a moment and the loss was wickedly profound, a sheet of ice passing through Ace as his cock hung free and alone. "I don't need warning for when you're coming to. Unless you'd prefer not to, I want you to come in my mouth."

Ace resisted, barely, the urge to moan. This was really, really happening. He was really, really going to come in Marco's mouth. If this was just the start then Ace wasn't sure he'd survive the next few days. He nodded, and Marco worked the tip of his cock with his tongue, pressing the flat of his tongue over the head before shifting it, curling the tip into the slit and then taking Ace in his mouth properly.

Ace had had blowjobs before. He'd had bad ones, but he'd had a lot of good ones. While he didn't think that this would be the best blowjob he ever had, it was the best one he'd ever had so far. Marco's mouth was wet and warm and he had no qualms about taking Ace almost all the way down, his fingers gently rolling Ace's balls as he sucked.

When he pulled back, a line of spit followed him, breaking against his lips, and Ace leant forward before he realised what he was doing, curling over and kissing Marco. The angle was odd, a little painful, but Marco's hand tangled in his hair, pulling him close, and teeth grazed Ace's lips, sending sparks through Ace. He pulled back, panting and with a light head, groaning out loud as Marco swallowed him down again, moving so that he had all of Ace inside him.

There was a light, happy sigh, and Ace almost jumped. He'd forgotten about Shanks, and he turned his head slightly, skin tingling as he saw Shanks staring, hand gently coaxing his cock back to hardness. Marco took him again, tongue curling odd patterns against heated skin, and it was too much for Ace. He thrust forward until he hit the back of Marco's throat, pulled back and then thrust in again, Marco wrapping his hands around his hips and forcing him as deep as he could go.

The sight of Marco's mouth stretched around his cock as he deep throated it combined with the feeling of Shanks watching was enough to make Ace come, heavy gazes settling on him and fuelling his orgasm. He bit his lower lip and let out a breathy moan, thrusts slowing as he rode out his orgasm, spikes of pleasure flowing from him and easing from the initial waves.

Just as he had for Shanks, Marco made sure he was cleaned up before he rolled over, and Ace was left with a flushed cock, muscles still sparking with the sensitivity of his after-orgasm. Marco patted the bed next to him, and Ace lay down gratefully, head at the pillow end. He closed his eyes and heard Shanks move. He said something to Marco, but Ace was too busy remembering the way Shanks had been running his hand over his cock to focus.

There was a movement, Marco turning around so that he faced Ace, and the bed dipped even more as Shanks settled himself slightly, kneeling on the floor, and Marco shuffling down until his feet were on the ground, and Shanks nestled between his legs.

"Would you throw me a pillow?" Shanks said, nose wrinkling slightly. "These old knees aren't what they used to be," he said with a grin, and Ace passed him one of the many pillows, Shanks nodding and settling it under himself.

"You just take it easy and join us when you're up to it," Shanks said, his hand already closed around Marco. When Ace nodded, he lowered his mouth to Marco's cock, kissing the tip and licking the head ever so slightly, moving down quickly. His hand remained at the top, and Ace watched as Marco's eyes closed, Shanks paying more attention to his balls now.

While Ace wasn't hard again yet, he knew it wouldn't be long. He grinned, even though Marco wouldn't see it, and shifted until he was beside Marco, though he was facing the opposite way. Gently, Ace kissed his shoulder, letting his tongue glide over the skin for a moment, before he moved down, pathing his way to Marco's nipples.

As he'd suspected, Marco let out a sigh when Ace swiped his tongue over his nipples, curling around the nub before he sucked gently. He teased the skin with his teeth just barely, and Marco's hand came up to stroke the back of his shoulders, spurring Ace on. He kissed over to the other nipple, glancing down as Shanks made his way up Marco's dick, a curious look on his face.

"I have an idea," he said, almost cradling Marco's cock against his cheek. He grinned as Marco shuddered, and nodded to Ace. It wasn't hard to see what he was suggesting, and Ace moved down a little, taking over from where Shanks was holding Marco's cock. Shanks moved down, slipping a finger between the crease of Marco's cheeks, spreading him open.

Ace could imagine what Shanks was doing, running his fingers over Marco's hole, following with a gently press against warm skin and then… and then his tongue running over the skin, gently at first and then more curious, probing and opening Marco. Ace hummed at the thought, mouth lowered around Marco's dick, and he almost jolted in surprise as Marco's arms wrapped around him, hands gently manoeuvring him until his cock was inside Marco's mouth.

It was heaven, Ace thought. He eagerly moved his head, coating the head of Marco's dick with spit and lowering back down. With every movement Marco made, Ace couldn't help the hum of contentment or the slight moans of pleasure, especially as he could see Shanks before him, rimming Marco as if it was the best thing he'd done in years.

Pulling back, Ace swallowed and moved his hand gently, twisting slightly as he reached the tip of Marco's cock. He ran his tongue around the head, pulling Marco's foreskin up as much as it would go and teasing it with his tongue. He felt Marco still around his own cock, pulling back and breathing heavily against it, his hand tightening ever so slightly. It was wonderful, Ace thought, and he circled Marco's dick once more before lowering his head.

He could feel when Marco was getting close to coming. His movements became more erratic and he moved against Ace's cock quickly, mouth falling open and away as he moaned, thrusting down and up to try and move back onto Shanks as well as into Ace's mouth. It meant, as well, that he took Ace in deeper down his throat when he could, moaning around him, and he swallowed around Ace a few times, the motion sending dangerously large waves of intense pleasure through Ace.

Marco came, moving upwards. His hand was around Ace's cock, having pulled back on the brink of orgasm, and his fingers curled, jerking as his orgasm swept through him. Ace let himself fall slightly against Marco's thigh as he turned his head, sucking Ace again and flicking his tongue lightly over the head, and Shanks moved upwards, kissing Ace hurriedly, his hand on his own cock and come spilling over their chins, Ace not getting a chance to swallow.

He came, face pressed against Shanks, and Marco continued sucking him through his orgasm, riding through it with such intensity that Ace's legs shook, and he broke away from Shanks, moaning with his eyes screwed shit tightly. He could feel Shanks pushing back against him and, almost without thinking, Ace moved his hand to help Shanks jerk off, cupping his balls as Shanks leant forward, head moving backwards as he came, shooting pearly ribbons over Ace's arm and Marco's legs.

They were frozen in time for a few moments, and then Shanks sighed, Marco kissed the back of Ace's thigh, and Ace smiled, rolling to the side. They didn't say anything for a moment, basking in the afterglow, and then Shanks flopped onto the bed, not caring that he was lying on the two of them.

"I don't know about you two," he said, both Marco and Ace shuffling to the sides, Ace turning around so that his head was with the others. Shanks let his legs twist over one of each of theirs, linking them together, and it seemed so intimate to Ace. It wasn't out of place, but he hadn't thought he would feel this comfortable and, well, appreciated.

"I definitely need something to eat before we carry on," Shanks said, and Marco hummed in agreement. It was a sentiment Ace could get behind, the second best idea the three of them had had on this island.

A shower was in order first though, and then, well. Ace had a lot to look forward to tonight.

 **.**

 **Feedback is always appreciated thank you for reading!**


End file.
